desired path
by MadTeaLady
Summary: "What is it you most desire here? Because what you most desire will be at the end of the path you choose.


**A/N: Still undecided if this is a one shot or a chapter fic but I'll get back to you ;) **

"Alice if you don't know which road to take then any road will get you there but just don't choose the road that isn't any road, you could end up in a terrible place and loose your muchness that's how you lost you muchness last time you chose the road instead of any road, but I know this time you will choose the right road."

That night Alice dreamed. She dreamt of the strange man telling her of roads and many other things. But Alice really didn't understand his mad advice.

There were so many roads and she didn't know which one to choose. She could choose any road and it would get there wherever she wanted to go or a better place but the hat man said that she couldn't choose the road she had to choose any road.

But which road was the road? Alice knew there were many paths but if she chose the wrong one which was the path she would loose her muchness again.

But which path was it. Choosing any path shouldn't be hard, but knowing one of them was typically the right path that would make her normal made her feel unsure. If she chose that path she would loose her muchness and become a boring person that wore corsets.

Alice shuddered at the thought and stared at the many paths that were ahead of her.

"Left, right, down, up, sideways, upside down, or any of the other paths?" She looked around. None of the paths were straight, they were all swerving in whichever direction.

She looked up and the path shot up at a 90 degree angle. It seemed impossible to climb.

She looked down at the path that was heading straight down.

It seemed more like a painful fall to her.

And the sideways path that also seemed impossible to walk on.

But which one to choose.

She looked at the upside down path and it was a path that was well upside down but it could be possible to follow the other side of the path across the grass roots and dirt.

So many paths were in front of her and she felt dizzy and unsure of which one to choose.

"Any path will get you there." Came an invisible voice and Alice spun around to find nothing there.

"But I don't know where I was to get." She felt helpless now and unsure of what was going on.

"What is it you most desire?" Then a grin appeared from a nearby tree and soon the grin was attached to an appearing body of a cat.

"Chessur" She half smiled to herself.

"Having a bit of trouble love?" He appeared next to her eyes wide and she stared back at him trying to explain to him.

"I don't know which path to take there's so many of them and one of them is the right path for everyone but not the right path for me so it's the right wrong path." She was even confused by what she had said but Chessur understood fully.

"Well if you don't know where to go then it doesn't really matter which path you take." He said turning around and floating away.

"But it does matter! This is important!" She said stubbornly. The cat turned around slowly.

"What is it you most desire here? Because what you most desire will be at the end of the path you choose. Your desires are your dreams Alice. Whichever path you choose will lead you to the one thing that matters to you most." The cat said wisely.

"All I want to do is wake up and get out of this endless mess of twisted paths." She told the cat.

"If that was what you desired you would have already chosen that path. You'll know which path to take if you just look closely." He was about to disappear Alice knew but he asked one more question.

"What is it you most desire Alice?" He asked and his smile was wide and mischievous.

"Curiosity won't get you very far" She told him and his smile faltered only slightly and then he was gone.

Alice thought hard about what she most desired.

She knew that what chess had said was true her first priority was not to wake up all though she really wanted too she had other things in mind.

She knew she desired for her father most. She missed him dearly but she wasn't sure any path would lead her to him.

She sat down in defeat in the spot where all the paths met and she thought about crying, but it would do no good and it wouldn't solve her problem now. She repeated Absolem's wise words in her head several times to desperately try to put the tears away.

"Nothing is accomplished with tears. Nothing is accomplished with tears." She patted her dress down and got back up recovering as she looked down the path to the right.

It swerved left and a large tree was just on the edge with leaves of all different colors.

She was about to choose that particular path before she heard several voices from the left path.

The flowers of course.

"Alice this path will guide you to what you need." The orange flower rasped.

"I'm not even sure what it is that I need" She walked over to the flower and kneeled down.

The purple flower next to it wore a scowl on her face,

"You know exactly what it is you need! I'm surprised you haven't realized it yet, you are dimwitted." She made a frown and a small rose with a softer voice took it's turn of speaking.

"Alice we are trying to help you, this path will lead you to your desire"

She looked at the path. Maybe she should go but then a thought struck her.

"No, I have to make this decision on my own if I let someone else decide for me then that isn't very muchy is it?" She turned around and headed for the right path.

"It's the hatter Alice" The small rose spoke up and all the other flowers went silent.

Alice froze for a long moment and ever so lowly turned around.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She said but her voice was too shaky to cover up what the rose had said was true.

"Alice this path will lead you to the hatter" He said sweetly.

Alice swallowed and looked down the path once more.

So it was the hatter she most desired? Her dearest friend.

"Oh well hatter is just my best friend and. . ." She was almost crying again but the orange flower spoke one more.

"Alice, you desire your best friend so go to him Alice"

Alice whispered a thank you and ran off to the left path hat swerved in all directions and was never straight, but Alice knew that it was the wrong path.

She smiled. It was indeed the wrong path but it was the right path for her.

**Hmmm not sure if I should continue this story or not . . . leave ur reviews!**


End file.
